Tissue anchors are placed intracorporeally so as to anchor implants to a tissue of a subject. Typically, this intracorporeal placement necessitates that the tissue anchors are small, e.g., having a greatest dimension (e.g., a length) of less than 11 mm and/or a maximum width of 3 mm. It is therefore typically advantageous to provide devices and techniques to facilitate handling of the tissue anchors.